European Union (An Independent in 2000)
Solidified as a sovereign nation in 2008, the European Union consists of every former European nation, excluding Russia and Belarus (who Joined Russia) while Switzerland remained true to their principle of neutrality,. A loose federation of states, the EU's official capitol currently resides in Brussels. Some of compared the EU to a Fourth Roman Empire, though many would be hard pressed to make the comparison beyond capitol and landmass. The EU is a parliamentary democracy with direct election of representatives and of the Prime Minister, and the central government has far less control over its territories than the US does over its states. The EU is currently without nuclear weapons, though much of mainland Europe's power comes from nuclear reactors. Politics A Confederation of States, the EU does not have the slim set of political parties that most other nations have. Each former nation's province is given representation of two members of the European Parliament, and those members are usually members of the parties that once dominated the former nations. There are currently four political ideologies that dominate the political spectrum: the socialist Labour Parties, the Communist Parties, the Conservative Parties, and the Independent candidates. Currently the EU President, former British Prime Minister Tony Blair, and the EU Parliament are largely controlled by the Labour Party. EU Prime Minister Nicolas Sarkozy, however, is a staunch Conservative Party member, who was narrowly elected by dissenting Independents. Economy The European economy is largely dominated by automotive, aircraft, service, and eugenics industries. While far smaller than either the US or China, Europe has the third largest economy in the world, and is one of the largest trading partners of CATB. Presently Daimler-Benz is its largest corporation (Due to the improved economy and standards set by President Edwards, Mercedes never had to sell Daimler) holding some fifteen million employees. International Relations With ties far closer to the US than OTL, the EU now holds a level of independence that it did not have when it was divided into individual countries. Currently some sects of the EU Parliament are trying to coerce Russia to join the European Union, though it is considered extremely unlikely with the former enemy only now a true ally of the West. Controversy During the celebrations of the EU's first anniversary since unification, evidence arose suggesting that the original elections for Prime Minister had been rigged; Nicolas Sarkozy, the Prime Minister at the time, denounced the claims. However, several weeks later the journalist who discovered the evidence found that several pieces of it had been stolen; eventually, after several months Sarkozy resigned his position, and the elections in February 2009 brought Jean-Claude Juncker, former presidential favourite, to the stage again. President Tony Blair denounced Sarkozy, but when it was later discovered that he had known about the elections being rigged since assuming office, he stepped down in November 2009. This left the stage open for former Irish Prime Minister Patrick Bartholomew Ahern, known as Bertie, another presidential favourite. He was sworn in on January the 5th 2010; both he and Juncker are doing all they can to over turn the system of self-reliance supported by Blair and Sarkozy, with large aid packages to the Balkans and other countries within the Union, as well as attempts to move away from America. Category:Nations (An Independent in 2000) Category:An Independent in 2000 Category:European Union